Dernier Cri
by YaoiSanctum
Summary: Modeling AU. Son of the executive of a famous designing company, Rin knew that he would one day take over. In order to prove himself, Rin creates a set of designs praiseworthy by even the design god himself. He aspires to find the perfect model for one of his greatest work yet. One day, as he was meeting with a client at a coffee shop, he spots a certain raven haired boy..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** AU's intrigue me..

Don't blame me if you find any grammar mistakes or whatsoever..I literally wrote this on the spot.

**Disclaimer: None of the contents in Free! belong to me.**

* * *

"Shit, yes. Finally."

Finally, he was done with the designs which he had been working on for the past few months.

Rin stood up from his chair to stretch and walked outside for some fresh air.

He didn't realize how much the three months of working on the designs had taken on a toll to his body as he suddenly felt the relief crashing down on him. Heck, he hadn't even left his room except to fulfill his daily hygiene and nutritional needs.

Although he was done with the designs, there was still a lot of work to do. He still had to call up the company to notify them of his new project, oversee the making of the clothes, set the dates for display, advertisements, and most importantly, he had to find a model for his new wor-shit. Shit shit shit.

"Shit." Rin said to himself.

He had forgotten the most important thing other than the designs. He needed a model. And not just any model; he had to find someone who could fit the designs perfectly. After all, this project is going to be one of the most important work of his whole lifetime.

This project may well be the very means to securing his position as the next executive of the company. Rin needed this project to be a success, to make his father proud of him.

* * *

And so, here he is, meeting with client after client in hopes of finding the perfect model for his main design. The designs are already in the process of being made, and he had already found up to four models. But he is still in the process of finding the perfect piece to fit into the puzzle.

"No, no, no. This is just not going to work out." Rin said to his assistant. He was pointing to the audition that just took place.

After all the work he put into that audition, he still could not find the perfect model for the main piece.

"B-but, Matsuoka-san, those were some of the top models in the entire design industry."

"No. Top model or not, I don't care. They are not good enough to fit the main design."

Rin could not afford to just pick out some random 'top model' and use him for the display. He needed someone who could genuinely bring out the best features of his designs.

Frustrated, Rin left the place hurriedly to meet with a client from a cosmetics company that was going to help with the display.

"Oi Nitori, wrap up the audition and come pick me up afterward."

"O-okay!" His assistant replied right before he stepped out.

* * *

"Ah, Matsuoka-san. It is great to see you again. How long has it been—three years?"

"Sensei, I am very grateful that you are willing to help with this project. And yes, it has been three years since the time when my father first introduced us back at the party."

"Ah, speaking of which, how has your father been?"

"Oh, he's actually in Paris right now. My parents are holding a fashion show there in hopes of expanding the company to Paris."

"Yes, and I assume you are going to be holding your very own show as well?"

"Ah, yes. That is why we are meeting today. I was hoping to work with you for my next project. This project is going to secure my position as the next executive of the company."

"Why yes, of course, Rin-san! Your father had helped me out a lot during the past few years by introducing more clients to my company. I would love to give back to him by helping his son out."

Rin and the president chatted for another half an hour until lunch break was almost over, and it was time to head back for his work. Rin stood up and bowed graciously.

"Here, you can call my company anytime to hold a formal meeting for the display." The executive of his father's allied company said as he prepared to take his leave.

"Yes, thank you very much for your help with this matter." Rin received the slip of paper and bowed graciously as the president took his leave.

* * *

As Rin himself was about to leave, he called for the waiter to pay for the meal.

"Sir, would you like to pay by cash or credit?"

"Oh, uh, credit please" Rin said as he took out his credit card.

As he looked back up to hand over the card, Rin froze up and examined the waiter's facial complexion.

_This is what I was looking for._ Rin thought to himself.

"Um, sir? Is something wrong?" The waiter asked when he noticed that the customer was staring.

Rin snapped back. "Oh, um. Nothing!" He hurriedly hands the card over to the boy.

When Rin got his card back, he ran out of the place in a hurry to his car where Nitori was already waiting for him.

"Hurry, drive me back to the office. There is something urgent that needs to be done."

"Yes, sir!" Nitori said as he accelerated the car.

* * *

After they got back, Rin locked himself in his office to work on a drawing. It was a drawing of the waiter clad in his most recent works.

"This is perfect!"

Rin almost jumped from his seat, and made his way to Nitori's desk right outside of his room.

"Nitori, I need you to help me find out more about this boy in the picture. He works at the coffee shop where I met with the president of the cosmetics company earlier." Rin said with a look of absolute confidence.

Nitori, knowing how Rin is when his instinctive side kicks in, immediately sets off to learn more about the mysterious boy in the picture..

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god..I should seriously be studying right now, but I suddenly had the urge to write when an idea popped up in my head. Hahaha...back to work.

Please leave a review, though!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Haha, sorry, I switched around the POV's a lot in this chapter. Hope you won't mind!

I also apologize if some parts seem as if I'm just adding unnecessary information, because I probably am-it is for the sake of character development.

**Disclaimer: None of the contents in Free! belong to me.**

* * *

Rin's POV

"Haruka Nanase, an art student at Iwatobi University. Age: 19. He is currently working part time at Iwatobi cafe, the shop down the street by his school, to pay for his school fees. Relationship status: Sin-"

"Enough. That is all I need to know." The scarlet haired male grunted as he did his morning workout.

After all, he had neglected his physical health for three months already to work on those designs. It is about time to build his body back, not like he is not fit enough already in his current state.

But Rin wanted everything to be perfect.

Before he started taking his role in the company full time, Rin was the top swimmer and academic in his school. But after he graduated, he now has to take full responsibility in his work. Not like that was going to stop him from keeping his top records, though.

"Matsuoka-san, I assume you will be getting your breakfast at the cafe again?"

"Mmf yeah, after I finish my laps in the pool"

* * *

Haruka's POV

"Haruka-san, the costumer on Table Six is asking for you again today." His coworker said as he walked inside the kitchen.

Haruka nodded curtly before he went outside to greet the scarlet-haired costumer.

Ever since the first time he saw the guy two weeks ago, the costumer has been coming back daily, and is always asking for Haruka to serve him. But every time he comes, he would always ask Haruka questions, like his age, school, hobbies, and more.

The raven haired boy did not like that one bit.

Haruka never liked talking to people. He only chose to work as a waiter at this cafe, because it was convenient for him to go to and fro from the university. He really needed to save money to pay for the dorm room, since his parents kicked him out of the house and sold it right after he left for college to get money to travel the world. Yes, his parents were just like that. Even as a waiter, he could barely scrape through each month with all of his earnings.

He is also working hard to save money to obtain membership for the gym, so he can have access to the swimming pool. The boy's passion for water is immeasurable.

But as a waiter, he could not just ignore the costumer's demands, so he usually just replies with a short answer and leaves as soon as he gets the chance.

His first impression of the guy? A spoiled brat.

Here he is, working hard to save every penny he can, while the scarlet haired guy just comes in everyday to spend money on café food when there are much cheaper options. His presence alone is mocking Haruka's misery.

"Hello, Rin-san. What would you like today?" Haruka said with his usual poker face.

Haruka had, unfortunately, learnt his name a while back during one of their short conversations, if it could even be considered one.

"I don't care, you decide." Rin said nonchalantly.

"Today's special is tomato salad. Would you like to try it to see if it suits your tastes?"

"Okay, then you can just get that"

"Very well. One tomato salad with black coffee. Is that all for today?" Haruka replied as he jotted down the select.

Rin looked up and smirked. "Actually, I was wondering when you are getting off work today. I have something urgent to ask you."

Haruka widened his eyes in surprise. "...and you can't ask it now?"

How much more is this guy going to pry? He has been coming here daily just to do one thing—asking him questions.

"Tsk, just tell me the time." The red haired male glared at him in annoyance.

"...2:00pm. But I have classes at 4 so.."

"Perfect, then I'll meet you at the back entrance after you get off from work."

Haruka was shocked. What the heck is wrong with this guy, suddenly asking him to meet with him after work. He thought he had clearly stated that he has classes after.

"Umm, Rin-san I don't think I can-"

"You still have to serve the other costumers, right? Hurry up and get back to work." Rin all but ignored his earlier phrase, as he went back to studying the fashion magazines splayed out in front of him.

Haruka sighed in defeat and headed back into the kitchen. This guy is really such a pain..

* * *

After work, Haruka steps out of the cafe only to be met with..nothing.

A little curious, he waits for five minutes, ten minutes, and twenty minutes.

Still nothing.

With practiced calm, the raven haired boy finally decides to leave. The spoiled brat was probably just pulling a prank, anyway; even though he didn't seem like he would be the type to. But Haruka just shook it off and walked away.

As he turned the corner, he accidentally bumped into a short, gray haired boy, who seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Ah, Haruka-san! I have come in Rin-san's stead to pick you up. He is awaiting your arrival back at his office."

Before Haruka even had the chance to reply, he was suddenly dragged off by the boy into a grand looking car.

Who the heck would even drive around in such a fancy car? Apparently, Rin would.

Being one to adapt quickly, Haruka just let the boy bring him wherever he needed to be.

* * *

Rin's POV

After two weeks of observing the other male, Rin was very sure. He is the only one who can do it-he needs the raven haired boy to be his model for the display.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Matsuoka-san, I have brought Haruka-San, just as you requested."

He's here.

"Bring him in."

After a minute, Haruka was seated comfortably on the couch across from his desk.

"What do you want? I have to get to my classes soon." Haruka stated blankly.

Rin sighed. So he wants it to be quick, well then.

"To put it bluntly. I want to hire you. You will model for me." Rin deadpanned.

That seemed to shock the other male, as he widened his eyes.

"I will pay you thrice as much as your previous job and provide you with transportation to and from school. And I can even provide you with a place to live for a while."

* * *

Haruka's POV

This is too good to be true. _Not_.

Haruka has no idea what is wrong with this guy, but he sure as hell won't fall for a trick like that.

"No." Haruka stood up and started making his way for the door.

This is pathetic. If this guy actually made him come all the way here just to pull more pranks, then he may as well leave now before he becomes late for his evening classes.

* * *

Rin's POV

The little bastard. Rin just gave him the best offer there possibly is, and he chose to refuse? What nerve he has.

..But Rin had one more trick up his sleeve.

"What if I give you a full year membership access to the swimming pool, then?" Rin declared as he stood up abruptly. He would use any means to capture this guy and make him work for him.

* * *

Haruka's POV

Haruka stopped in his tracks, and did he hear it right? Swimming pool? Haruka's eyes seemed to shine for a moment before his mind quickly moved to another thought.

How did this guy even know about his passion for swimming? Haruka was sure he hid it pretty well. After years of practice, he is proud to say that he can now walk into an aquarium without stripping down to his swimwear.

Oh.

His mind flashed back to one of the conversations they had before at the cafe. Haruka was really busy that day, so when the guy suddenly asked him about his favorite hobby, the answer just slipped out of his mouth subconsciously before he made his way toward another table.

He really has no idea why the costumer would suddenly give him an offer like this, but Haruka is not one to miss the chance for a full year access to a swimming pool.

"I'll do it." Haruka said, right before he walked out of the office.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, TsundereGiggles, and Peque Saltamontes. And also, thank you to those who chose to follow this fanfiction! I'm really glad you guys are looking forward to reading this story. I will try to improve on my writing to make it more fun to read.

Anyway, your reviews are my motivation, so please spare some time to write one! xD


End file.
